


Texts

by NarryLyft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1dau, AU, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Narry - Freeform, NarryStoran, NarryStylan, Storan, Texting, Top!Niall, harrystyles, niallhoran - Freeform, stylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLyft/pseuds/NarryLyft
Summary: niall messages the wrong number unintentionally.
Relationships: Fionn Whitehead/Harry Styles, Fionn Whitehead/Shawn Mendes, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

unknown: hi baby ;)

me: im sorry but i dont know who baby is

unknown: you humor me , you gave me your number remember ? we just finished our date , babe

me: if I gave you my number, for sure I'd know who you are.

unknown: wait , this isn't shawn ?

me: who the fuck is Shawn

SEEN 9:40PM


	2. 2

unknown: hey

me: why are you talking to me? i thought we established that im not shawn.

unknown: so i cant talk to you ?

me: no.

unknown: ill tell you my name if you tell me yours

unknown: im niall

me: okay niall, mind deleting my number?


	3. 3

niall: hi

me: bye

niall: :(

niall: talk to me !

me: but we're texting?

niall: ._.

niall: you know what i mean . i still dont know your name

me: if i tell you, will you stop talking to me?

niall: sure .

me: its harry

niall: interesting .

SEEN 11:55AM


	4. 4

niall: hi harry !

harry: why are you still talking to me? i'm not shawn!

niall: so ? doesn't mean we can't talk to each other .

harry: well i don't want to talk to you.

niall: so mean ! i love talking to you , it amuses me .

harry: the feeling is not at all mutual. how does shawn put up with your annoying ass?

niall: i wouldn't know , haven't seen him in a while

harry: oh shit, he really doesn't like you does he?

niall: sad reality , i guess he realised that he's not good enough for this irish charmer .

harry: you're conceited.

niall: i like to call it loving myself .

harry: whatever floats your boat, neil

niall: it's niall , babe

harry: not anymore

neil: controlling ... i don't like that .

harry: you don't like being dominated?

neil: ha ! no . im the very definition of a dominant , pet .

harry: ...

neil: don't believe me ?

harry: no.

neil: id put you in your place if you were here .

harry: good thing im not near you then, i don't bottom.

neil: i don't either , maybe you don't bottom for other men but for me , i'll have you on your knees .

SEEN 9:37PM


	5. 5

neil: pet ? where are ya ?

harry: stop calling me that , im not an animal.

neil: its an irish petname , you wouldn't understand .

neil: it's also been two days since my last message , why are you only responding now ?

harry: i didn't want my boyfriend to know about this.

neil: you have a boyfriend ?! you're cheating on me ?!

harry: mate, i haven't even known you for a week and you're accusing me of cheating on you with my boyfriend?

neil: i thought we had something special , pet :'(((

harry: would you stop texting my boyfriend already?

neil: harry ?

harry: he's been sleeping the entire time so im gonna make this very clear to you, neil

neil: its niall

harry: whatever, just stop texting him please. he's taken by me.

neil: and who are you ? 😬

harry: fionn. now go away please.

[YOU HAVE DELETED THIS CONTACT]


	6. 6

unknown: hiiii

harry: who are you?

unknown: guess , my love 😝

harry: grimmy, i need you to accept that i don't want to go on a date with you and just want to be friends.

unknown: who the fuck is grimmy ?! its niall , pet

harry: neil? why are you listed as unknown on my phone?

unknown: i am ?! that boyfriend of yours must've delted my number from your contacts , grrr

harry: hehe, classic fionn whitehead

neil: does he let you talk to other men ?

harry: nope

neil: possesive bitch

harry: heyyyyy, don't say that about my fionnie!

neil: 😡

harry: hehe, you jelly

neil: i am very jelly ! you're supposed to be mine !!!

harry: well too bad, you came too late.

neil: well can i at least know what you look like ?

harry: you first.

neil: very well . brace yourself from the sexiness you're about to see .

*neil sent a photo*

neil: look at that gorgeous man , damnnnnnn 

harry: i mean... im not disappointed

neil: mhmm , i wouldn't be either . now send me a pic , harold.

harry: its harry

neil: not anymore

harry: 😡. one sec

*harry sent a photo*

harry: me and my boyfriend 😍😍😍😍

neil: awww , c'mon ! i meant a selfie ! you dont have to flaunt your relationship 😭

harry: you did not make that clear.

neil: grrr . which one are you ?

harry: left

neil: gorgeous princess 😘

harry: hehe, he does treat me like one.

harry: he once took me on a boat ride and we went stargazing on the same night, he's so romantic 😍

SEEN 1:00AM


	7. 7

harry: neillll, where'd ya go?

neil: 😢

harry: aw, why the sad boo boo face?

neil: i don't like your relationship with that fionn guy

harry: well sorry darling, but i didn't ask for your opinion.

neil: owie

neil: well ill give you another opinion of mine

harry: which is?

neil: you'd look so much better with me .

harry: nah, me and my fionnie are cuter.

neil: 😡. you . take . that . back !

harry: no.

neil: one day you'll regret saying that .

harry: okay, for now, i don't.

neil: 😬😬😬😬

neil: how do you even pronounce his name ? feeon?

harry: no wtf, how did you even think of that?

neil: hun , his name is 'fionn' . what did you expect me to assume ??

harry: he'd be pissed if you called him that.

neil: should i be scared of that ? he's a fucking twink , what harm is he gonna cause ? what's he gonna do ? ride a dildo ? suck my dick ?

harry: grrr . he's not a twink ! he's a daddy !

neil: so you do bottom for this man ?

harry: erm. no. not in bed .

neil: mhmmmm , i guess getting you to bottom for me will be easy after all .

harry: i don't even know you, creep.

neil: but you can get to know me .

harry: i think knowing that you're conceited and irish is enough information.

creep😖: well at least im not like those people in the books who are so damn insecure about themselves when they're literal gods .

harry: this isn't a book though? plus, i think people like that are cute!

creep😖: let me guess , your boyfriend was once like that .

harry: how'd you know?

creep😖: princess , it's predictable . which is why your relationship won't last .

harry: don't jinx us! we just got together a couple months ago!

creep😖: lets face it , dollface . you need a real man , one that's rebellious and can show you a much more fun side of life .

creep😖: let me guess again , he's a vanilla lad ain't he ?

harry: whats wrong with being a vanilla kind of person?!

creep😖: nothing , if you're a boring person and into that .

creep😖: i don't think you're like that . when was the last time you two had sex ?

harry: we've never actually gone that far. 😳

creep😖: he won't even take care of you ? poor babyyy .

harry: well im perfectly fine with him and i not being that intimate.

creep😖: whatever you say , honey .

harry: now i know why shawn gave you the wrong number, you probably didn't give him a good time on your date.

creep😖: eh , im over it . if anything , im glad he stood me up . i wouldn't have met you , babydoll .

creep😖: youre much more of a catch 😉

creep😖: so pretty , so ... in denial . so ... good . you're such a good boy .

harry: stopppp

creep😖: has that boyfriend of yours ever told you how beautiful you are ? because you're the prettiest boy ive ever laid eyes on .

harry: maybe we should stop talking, niall. fionn might find out again.

niall🍀: who cares ? he should start taking notes .

harry: niall!

niall🍀: what ? he's gonna have to step up his game if he wants to keep you .

harry: what do you mean???

niall🍀: oh princess , he's got competition now .

SEEN 3:06PM


	8. Chapter 8

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

|BBY💜|

bby💜: hawwwwwyyyyy

harry: fionnieeeee

bby💜: i miss you :'(((((

harry: aw, miss you too. when are you coming back home?

bby💜: not for another couple hours unfortunately, cupcake. still filming out here.

harry: pic pwease?

*bby💜 sent a photo*

bby💜: that okay for you, cupcake?

harry: yesss, so cute. 😭

bby💜: haha, thanks. what about you, little one? what're you up to?

harry: just watching some romantic comedies, ones that i really wanted to watch with you.

bby💜: we'll watch some once i get back and if you haven't fallen asleep yet, okay baby?

harry: id love that 😳

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

NIALL🍀

niall🍀: princessssss

harry: whattttttt

niall🍀: please break up with your boyfriend

niall🍀: im bored :(

harry: too bad.

niall🍀: i can treat you way better ;(

harry: and what makes you so sure of that when you can't even do well on the first date?

niall🍀: ouch , my ego .

niall🍀: c'mon princess , i honestly really like you .

harry: i like you too, niall

niall🍀: really ?!

harry: as a friend 😚

niall🍀: im in the friend zone 😢

harry: im sorry niall, but fionn's really good to me and i don't want to let him go.

niall🍀: i know i know 😡

harry: if it makes you feel any better, i don't want to let you go either 😊

niall🍀: huh ? just a couple days ago you were giving me attitude .

harry: i give attitude to people i don't know until i actually start liking them, it's almost like a test.

harry: a test to see if that person is really worth my time and you kind of are 😆

niall🍀: excuse me while i scream in my pillow out of happiness

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

|GRIMSHAW✨|

grimshaw✨: cmon harrry, just one date?

harry: grimmyyyyyy, i can't go out with you. we can be friends though.

grimshaw✨: okayyyyy fine 😢

harry: we besties though!!!!

grimshaw✨: besties forever!!!!!!

harry: 🙋

grimshaw✨: 🙋

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

|NIALL🍀|

niall🍀: can we meet up ?

harry: i dont know if that's a good idea, niall. do we even live in the same area?

niall🍀: well im in london , im staying at a friend's place .

harry: isn't it too early for us to meet up?

niall🍀: maybe it is , but i can't help it . ive been thinking about you for the past couple days , i need to meet my princess

harry: fionn wouldn't like that 😢

niall🍀: who the fuck cares about what he likes . i don't .

SEEN 6:28PM


	9. 9

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[NIALL🍀]

niall🍀: honeyyyyyyy

harry: niall, i seriously can't meet up with you. fionn might get upset.

niall🍀: princess , he can't keep you from knowing new people . or men actually .

niall🍀: i wont hurt you or anything . he doesn't even know me .

harry: that's the point!

harry: it's a bad idea. im not worth meeting.

niall🍀: * cue the cliché text messaging *

niall🍀: princess , i really want to meet you and nobody can keep you from seeing me if you really want to meet me in person .

harry: but we barely know each other, i seem to know more about you than vice versa.

niall🍀: hence the meetup , keep up harold

harry: its harry

niall🍀: PRINCESS , I AM GETTING REALLY ANNOYED

niall🍀: but you're cute so im calming down and being patient .

harry: sowie

harry: we can meet up if you really want to.

SEEN 10:28AM

[GROUPCHAT: 'DADDIES😎']

whitebread🍞: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY , WHERE THE FUCK ARE Y'ALL

mirrorwhore: wtf niall, im still sleeping.

puggyboy🐕: but you're responding?

footballbitch⚽: shut the fuck up liam, anyways, go on niall.

whitebread🍞: you know that boy i was taking about to you guys ?

mirrorwhore: shawn?

puggyboy🐕: olly?

footballbitch⚽: IT'S HARRY YOU DUMB FUCKS

footballbitch⚽' amirite niall?

whitebread🍞: yes , thank the heavens i have at least one friend who pays attention .

mirrorwhore: you're not worth the effort.

whitebread🍞: and a fucking mirror is ?

mirrorwhore: yes

footballbitch⚽: i swear to god zayn if you start blabbering about mirrors...

puggyboy🐕: WHAT HAPPENED WITH HARRY, NIALL?

whitebread🍞: we're meeting up 😉

mirrorwhore: heyyyyyyy, he's too pretty for you

footballbitch⚽: maybe he is, but you're too ugly for him zayn

mirrorwhore: you fucking bitch

footballbitch⚽: fight me you indian stick looking ass 😬

mirrorwhore: IM PAKISTANI YOU ARSEHOLE

puggyboy🐕: DOES NOBODY CARE ABOUT THE FACT THAT NIALL'S GONNA MEET UP WITH THIS BOY?!

footballbitch⚽: I'M COMING FOR YOU MILK

mirrorwhore: I'MMA BE WAITING TOMLINSLUT

[FOOTBALLBITCH⚽ WENT OFFLINE...]

[MIRRORWHORE WENT OFFLINE...]

whitebread🍞: wanna bet ?

puggyboy🐕: twenty bucks for whoever guesses correctly who bottoms

whitebread🍞: louis

puggyboy🐕: zayn

whitebread🍞: very well , pleasure doing business with you .

puggyboy🐕: ;)

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[PRINCESS|HAWWY💜]

princess|hawwy💜: niall? you there?

niall: im here babydoll 😚

princess|hawwy💜: ill be free tomorrow around noon

niall: where do you want to meet up ?

princess|hawwy💜: hmmm, pub?

niall: pubs 😍

princess|hawwy💜: hehe, buy me a drink?

niall: anything for you .

SEEN 12:00NN


	10. 10

[GROUPCHAT: SUGARBABIES🍭]

cupcake_hazzy🍰: guysssss, i need to tell you something!

cookie_aneurin🍪: what is it hawwy?

mochi_kunichi🍥: :oooo

chocomitch🍫: oooh new tea ☕

cupcakehazzy🍰: im meeting up with a guy later 😳

mochi_kunichi🍥: you slut 😉

chocomitch🍫: first grimmy and now mystery guy? ;)

cookie_aneurin🍪: harry has side hoessssss

cupcakehazzy🍰: i dont have side hoes, whatever that means. he just insisted for us to meet so i agreed.

mochi_kunichi🍥: and you're sure that's a good idea? he's not some grandpa right?

chocomitch🍫: also to add, does fionn know?

cupcakehazzy🍰: he's not a grandpa. and no, fionn doesn't know.

cookie_aneurin🍪: ooooh you in troubleeeee

cookie_aneruin🍪: seriously, harry. he can't keep you from meeting new people. specifically men.

chocomitch🍫: yeah!

mochi_kunichi🍥: i mean, i honestly don't blame you for wanting to meet up with this guy. your man's boring, sorry not sorry 💅

chocomitch🍫: fionn's a decent guy, c'mon kunichi

cookie_aneurin🍪: decent?! he's fine asf, wtf are you two talking about?

cupcakehazzy🍰: 😡

chocomitch🍫: [harry didn't like that]

mochi_kunichi🍥: lets just change the topic a little, why does fionn let you talk to us and not other men?

cupcakehazzy🍰: because he knows neither of you are my type, plus, you guys already met him at my birthday party so he thinks you guys are fine.

cookie_aneurin🍪: i mean, if you two breakup i can have him

cupcakehazzy🍰: ANEURIN! 😡😡😡😡😡

cookie_aneurin🍪: what???? there needs to be preperation.

chocomitch🍫: he's harry's man you whore, back off.

mochi_kunichi🍥: you can do better hun.

chocomitch🍫: stfu you bitch, fionn's a cool dude. you're just jealous.

mochi_kunichi🍥: jealous??? me??

mochi_kunichi🍥: explain you ass

chocomitch🍫: youre not worth my time.

cupcakehazzy🍰: are you two done now?

chocomitch🍫: yes, now explain how this meetup will work.

cupcakehazzy🍰: well he lives around here and we're gonna meetup at a pub.

cookie_aneurin🍪: what pub?

cupcakehazzy🍰: the one that we went to for my birthday a couple months ago, why?

cookie_aneurin🍪: no reason honeybunch

mochi_kunichi🍥: what's he look like?

chocomitch🍫: have you guys swapped pics yet?

cupcakehazzy🍰: yes 😄

cookie_aneurin🍪: 😉

mochi_kunichi🍥: 😉😉

chocomitch🍫: 😉😉😉

cupcakehazzy🍰: why are you guys sending winky emojis?

mochi_kunichi🍥: no reason.

chocomitch🍫: send the pic!!!

*cupcakehazzy🍰 sent a picture to the group*

mochi_kunichi🍥: bitch wtf?! wtf?!

chocomitch🍫: damn, where are you finding these hot men?! give me the goddamn website, harold!

cookie_aneurin🍪: eh, he's alright.

cookie_aneurin🍪: SIKE THAT'S SOME HOT PIECE OF ASS RIGHT THERE

cupcakehazzy🍰: 😳

chocomitch🍫: now harry, it's not nice to be greedy about things.

chocomich🍫: dm me his digits.

mochi_kunichi🍥: HEY ME FIRST

cookie_aneurin🍪: no meeeee

cupcakehazzy🍰: sowwy guys, he only wants me.

mochi_kunichi🍥: curse you and your godlike features.

*cupcakehazzy🍰 sent a picture to the group*

mochi_kunichi🍥: fuck you

cupcakehazzy🍰: 😢

chocomitch🍫: good for you harold, you got two choices: that guy ^ or fionn ⬇

*chocomitch🍫 sent a picture to the group*

cookie_aneurin🍪: i would say make the right decision, but there is no right decision. they're both fine as hell so good luck to you harold.

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[BBY💜]

bby💜: pwincess hawwy?

harry: yess my prince? 😳

bby💜: ill be home by noon, can i take you out on a date?

harry: aw fionnie i can't make it.

bby💜: why nottttttt

harry: im going out with kunichi, aneurin and mitch. baby im sowie 😢

bby💜: it's okay little one, we'll just have to have a good cuddle session tonight, yeah?

harry: definitely. love you 😚

bby💜: love you too my pretty little angel 😚

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[GROUPCHAT: SUGARBABIES🍭]

mochi_kunichi🍥: why don't you shove a stick up your ass

chocomitch🍫: why don't you fall off a cliff

cookie_aneurin🍪: harry!!!!! mitch and kunichi are fighting again!

cupcakehazzy🍰: about what?

cookie_aneurin🍪: kunichi said that mitch has a small dick

mochi_kunichi🍥: which is true

chocomitch🍫: fuck you

cupcakehazzy🍰: stop fighting! i have something to tell you all!

mochi_kunichi🍥: which is?

cupcakehazzy🍰: i lied to fionn. i told him i was gonna meet up with you guys instead of niall.

cookie_aneurin🍪: you're not lying though

chocomitch🍫➡cookie_aneurin🍪(private message): stfu! he'll figure out our plan!

cupcakehazzy🍰: wdym?

cookie_aneurin🍪: didn't mean to send that.

mochi_kunichi🍥: of course you didn't 😾

cupcakehazzy🍰: omg! im gonna run late, gtg guys! 😚

mochi_kunichi🍥: bye whore 😚

chocomitch🍫: bye harry! 😚

cookie_aneurin🍪: get your man! 😚

SEEN 11:45AM


	11. 11

niall showed up a little late to the pub, there wasn't many people but there were still a handful of people scattered around the pub. he was so ready to meet harry, he didn't care if it was too early for them to do so, he didn't think he could wait any longer.

"damn daddy!" he heard someone say.

niall looked around with a raised brow, there were a couple of guys looking at the floor while they were sipping loudly on their cocktails. he was sure it came from that group, but he didn't do anything about it.

mitch slapped the back of kunichi's head.

"you're gonna blow our cover!" he scolded.

"and whose idea was it to make ourselves even more obvious by making us look at the floor, huh?" kunichi argued.

aneurin rolled his eyes, these two were annoying.

"shut up! shut the fuck up! he's approaching the bar!" aneurin whisper-yelled.

niall approached the bar like aneurin said, ordering a drink for himself as he took a look around again. but then he suddenly spotted familar looking curls at the end of the bar, his heart began pounding in his chest. but that feling was quickly replaced with anger and jealousy when he saw someone approach him and apparently make the curly haired boy laugh, he stormed over.

"you're seriously really beautiful, sir."

harry blushed from the compliment coming from the raven haired boy, he was flushed.

"i would love to take you out on a date sometime." he added, gently taking harry's hand.

niall was fuming, he glared at zayn.

"back off, mate." he growled.

harry gasped, that was definitely niall.

"calm down, niall. i-."

"he's not just some boy, he is my date!" niall cut off zayn.

harry widened his eyes.

"hey! you didn't mention anything about a date, niall!

niall swooned on the inside when he heard harry say his name, his voice was so sexy.

"oh shit, this is harry?!" zayn shrieked.

"that's me!" harry cheered with a giggle.

niall took harry's hand, smiling at him and cooeing a little.

"you're precious, princess."

harry's group of friends took turns looking in the only pair of binoculars they brought, squealing. except for kunichi who pouted.

"he's a fucking daddy magnet."

the two other boys snickered.

"why are you even here?" niall asked.

"why are you only asking me? the lads are over there too, don't give me all the blame." zayn scowled, pointing at the table the other two boys were at.

louis and liam were wearing fake mustaches and were pretending to read newspapers.

"oh my fucking god, who went through my phone?!" niall said.

louis grunted, he stormed over and slapped zayn's back.

"you blew our fucking cover, way to go!" louis said as liam walked over.

zayn glared at louis, smacking his ass and made him groan loudly.

"what the fuck, asshole?! im still sore!" he cursed.

niall held his hand out to liam.

"pay up."

liam grunted, taking out twenty pounds from his pocket and shoving it into niall's hands.

"um, not to be rude. but i'm also here." harry said, slowly raising his hand.

niall ran his fingers through harry's curls.

"guys, this is harry."

harry smiled brightly, waving at the boys.

"hi! what're your names?" he asked politely.

the boys individually introduced themselves to harry.

"nice to meet you all! you all are so lovely." harry said.

"aw, he's so good." louis cooed.

"literally an angel." zayn cooed.

"a baby!" liam cooed.

harry blushed madly.

kunichi got up from the table despite his friends telling him not to, he went up behind zayn and tapped his shoulder.

"hi?" zayn said questioningly.

kunichi didn't say anything, he just kissed zayn and they were soon snogging.

"kunichi! what are you doing?!" harry shrieked, pulling kunichi off of him.

"hey, you have niall. he's mine!" zayn replied, pulling kunichi back and kissing him.

harry looked at louis.

"what? me and zayn aren't dating." louis said.

harry tilted his head to the side out of confusion.

"don't couples have sex though?" he asked.

louis smirked, nodding.

"fuck buddies do as well."

niall covered harry's ears before he could hear what louis had to say.

"don't poison his brain!" he whined.

louis just nodded, smiling teasingly at niall before he uncovered harry's ears.

"what did he say?" harry asked.

"nothing of importance, darling." liam said.

zayn and kunichi were long gone, the boys didn't notice.

"oh, okay. well i like your friends, niall." harry said to niall.

"well one of niall's friends like your friend, harry." louis said.

speaking of kunichi, harry couldn't help wonder why he was here. he looked around and saw his other two friends who dropped the binoculars and began looking elsewhere.

"oh my god, they showed up. this is so embarrassing." harry muttered.

liam got a look a at where harry was looking and saw two other boys.

"hey, harry's friends! come here will you?" louis practically yelled.

niall laughed when he saw harry start praying, he had an idea on what he probably was worried about.

"finally met mystery guy, eh?" mitch teased, nudging harry a bit.

"he's even hotter in person." aneurin said, wiggling his eyebrows which did somehow fluster niall.

louis and liam chuckled.

"looks like harry's fond of you niall, he even told his friends." liam teased.

"he's very fond of you, niall." aneurin confirmed.

harry whined, he was so embarrassed.

the next few hours had went on and the six guys shared a couple drinks, got to know each other, and not surprisingly, two boys were left by their friends when it got late and let's just say that a connection was starting to build.


	12. 12

[UNREAD MESSAGES]

[BBY💜 (12)]

bby💜: hawwy? where are youuuuuu

bby💜: you weren't here when i got home

SENT 2:30PM

bby💜: harryyyyyyy :(

bby💜: it's been a while, where are you?

bby💜: im getting worried, princess ;((((

SENT 3:00PM

bby💜: you're not seeing my texts 😥

bby💜: please tell me you're okay

bby💜: are you okay?????

bby💜: are you safe?

SENT 4:50PM

bby💜: harold, it's been hours!

bby💜: i just need to know if you're alright!

SENT 5:30PM

bby💜: HARRY I'M REALLY FUCKING WORRIED RIGHT NOW, PLEASE COME HOME 😢

[UNREAD MESSAGES]

[ITZKUNICHI_BITCH💅 (5)]

itzkunichi_bitch: your fucking boyfriend is going ballistic, bitch

SENT 6:00PM

itzkunichi_bitch: BITCHHHH READ MY TEXTS . MY ASS IS SORE AND I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULDN'T PISS ME OFFFFFFF

SENT 6:01PM

itzkunichi_bitch: YO, CURLY HEADED FROG LOOKIN BITCH, Y U IGNORE ME

itzkunichi_bitch: fionn wont stop texting meeeeee

itzkunichi_bitch: make it stoppppp 😥

SENT 6:03PM

[UNREAD MESSAGE]

[GRIMSHAW✨ (1)]

grimshaw✨: you still up for drinks tomorrow?

SENT 7:30PM


	13. 13

*WARNING*

harry arrived back to the house by midnight, he spent hours with niall and they failed to keep track of time.

"do you really have to go, green?" niall asked, pressing a button which opened harry's car door.

"you can just like, not go. and come with me." he added, smiling innocently at harry.

harry smiled, shaking his head.

"niall, we've been over this. how many times must i walk you back to the friend-zone you keep trying to make your way out of?" harry said.

niall winced.

"well when you put it like that, i'm trying to think about how i'm gonna get kicked out of there. it's hell!"

harry giggled.

"i apologize, niall. but that's how it's gotta be."

"i know." niall muttered sadly.

harry sighed, he didn't understand how niall could like him this much within a small time span but he didn't question it. he leant over and pecked his cheek, which took niall by surprise.

"bye ni ni, call me, yeah?" harry said.

niall didn't say anything, he just nodded with a flushed expression.

harry giggled and got out of the car, waving goodbye to his new friend and watching his car head off.

\--------

"princess--"

"fuck f-fionn, i--"

the two boys made quite a mess on the sheets, they were breathing heavily. harry climbed off of his boyfriend and laid next to him, sighing.

"you still haven't told me where you've been, harry." fionn said calmly, looking at harry.

"i've just been out with... um... a friend." harry replied, gulping.

fionn turned to his side, looking at harry with a frown on his face as he began to gently caress his cheek.

"i know that harry, you told me. what i'm asking about is where you went. you've been gone since noon, so literally twelve hours as it's midnight already."

harry sighed, was he really considering on lying or should he tell fionn the truth?

"i-i went to a pub and i met this guy that i've been texting--"

"and who is that?" fionn interrupted.

harry gulped.

"n-niall... his name is niall."

fionn tore his hand away, looking away from harry. he didn't understand, he thought he removed that guy's number from his boyfriend's phone. he thought he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"did you two do anything?" he asked, his voice monotone.

"we had a few drinks but we didn't do anything like that, fionn."

harry bit his lip.

"i swear, i only kissed his cheek. that's it." he added.

fionn huffed.

"i don't want you drinking with him again."

"what?! why?"

fionn looked at harry.

"seriously, harry?! going out to pubs with guys you barely know? and drinking with them? you don't know this guy's intentions, you could've gotten hurt!"

"fionn, i think you're overreacting."

"maybe i am, but i'm fucking serious. you don't know this guy enough to be able to trust him, i just care about your wellbeing. there's a reason why i don't let you around guys we together don't personally know."

harry didn't say anything, just listening to his boyfriend and honestly feeling conflicted.

maybe he was right.


	14. 14

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[PRINCESS🐸]

princess🐸: hi niall

niall: oh my god you texted me first again !

princess🐸: niall, i'm gonna need you to be serious right now. please.

niall: i can do that .

princess🐸: okay, thank you. anyways, my boyfriend knows that we hung out last night.

niall: and this is a problem ... why ?

princess🐸: i shouldn't even be out with you in the first place if he deleted your number from my phone

niall: you're not being serious are you ?

princess🐸: i am :(

niall: harry , you have to stop letting this boyfriend of yours control you .

princess🐸: he's just trying to protect me, niall.

niall: protect you from what ? nice people ?

princess🐸: he only said that i can't go out drinking with you anymore, is that okay with you?

niall: seriously ?! being around drunk harry is the best !

niall: but fine , i won't take you out drinking .

princess🐸: thank you

niall: we can do coke instead .

princess🐸: i mean, i guess coca cola is way better than alcohol.

niall: princess , i meant drugs

princess🐸: WHAT?!

princess🐸: how do you snort cola? how does that work? i'm no einstein but i'm pretty sure that you can't breathe in or snort liquids

niall: i was kidding , princess

princess🐸: thank god

niall: but i can hook us up with a dealer .

princess🐸: absolutely not!

niall: kidding

niall: what're you doing now ?

princess🐸: laying in bed.

niall: pic?

princess🐸: no.

niall: i wanna see youuuuuu

princess🐸: you saw me last night niall

niall: it was dark last night , only thing i saw was your silhouette . and honestly , not a bad sight .

princess🐸: fine, hold on.

*princess🐸 sent a pic*

niall: i'm not gonna ask how you took this picture solely because i don't question blessings .

princess🐸: blessings? what's so special about the pic i sent you?

niall: THE FACT THAT I FINALLY GET A SOLO PIC AND YOUR BOYFRIEND'S NOT CUDDLING YOU IS A FUCKING BLESSING

niall: YOU'RE SO CUTE WTFFFFFFFFF . I'VE NEVER BEEN SO JEALOUS OF A PILLOW BEFORE , PLEASE HOLD ME LIKE THAT .

niall: I'D CUDDLE THE HELL OUT OF YOU

niall: I'D ALSO LIKE TO GRAB YOUR ASS IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU

princess🐸: are you done ranting yet?

niall: no , last rant .

niall: I WANNA RUN MY FINGERS THROUGH YOR HAIR AND GIVE YOU SO MANY KISSES , AND MAYBE HAVE MORNING SEX WITH YOU

princess🐸: 😄

niall: you liked thattttttttt

princess🐸: maybe i did maybe i didn't.

niall: i bet you're flushed

princess🐸: stopppp, i will seriously block you

niall: you won't 😉 you like meeeeee

princess🐸: no i don't

princess🐸: can i get a pic of you now? I wanna see youuuuuu

niall: no .

niall: you saw me last night .

princess🐸: pwetty pwease ni ni?

niall: saying no to you would be a sin princess . hold on .

*niall sent a pic*

niall: that pic of you has left me shook

princess🐸: hehe... you have pretty eyes, ni ni

niall: 😊

niall: can i come over ?

princess🐸: ni ni...

niall: please ? i wanna cuddle with you , friends do that .

princess🐸: they do?

niall: yeah , all the time . it's totally not cheating .

princess🐸: hmmm, okie!

niall: on my way , princess .

SEEN 8:47AM


	15. 15

"just a little kiss, baby?" niall cooed.

he was currently at harry's place, cuddling in bed with him like he said they would do. and honestly, this had to be heaven. he felt so unbelievably happy to be here, he sped passed so many red lights just to get here.

that's how much meaning to see harry and cuddle with him meant to him.

"no! that's cheating!"

"princess, it ain't cheating if it's not on the lips. as much as i want a taste of those plump pink lips of yours, i will restrain myself."

harry blushed madly, smiling shyly.

"well... if it's not a bad thing, then i guess i can give you one."

he slowly leant closer towards niall and placed a gentle kiss near the corner of his lips.

"did you like that?" harry squeaked.

niall looked at harry with a bright smile on his face.

"y-yeah, fuck, that was great."

he buried his face in the crook of harry's neck, an arm around the boy's waist as he pulled him closer. he could stay like this forever, here with the boy that was doing such weird things to him.

niall had never felt this way before--towards anyone, ever. he had the usual nightstands and well, he never really thought that he'd end up chasing after someone like this. harry was different from the usual people; such a bright and positive person, beautiful, funny, not to mention just a kind person in general.

he took a look at the boy he was currently holding and desperately wanted to hold every morning, just taking in his soft yet bold features. he quickly got lost in harry's stunning emerald eyes, it just made his heart melt and he was falling for this boy. he didn't think he wanted to get up.

"niall? niall? you there?" he heard harry's soft voice coo.

niall snapped out of his trance, smiling at harry.

"sorry, you're just so fucking beautiful. it's unreal."

harry giggled, which made niall's heart flutter.

"thank you. no one's ever told me that before."

niall gasped.

"nobody? harry, you must be an angel or something! hell, you must've been aphrodite in a past life!"

"now you're just exaggerating." harry said.

niall shook his head, sitting up and bringing harry up as well. he brought harry up to sit on his lap, he felt the boy's long legs kneeling on either side of him. he took one of harry's hands in his own, his thumb gently caressing his knuckles.

"i bet if you were told everyday that you're beautiful, you'd believe it. and it looks like you aren't which is why you don't."

he looked up at harry.

"am i wrong?"

harry slowly shook his head.

"fionn's become... distant. i don't understand why." he muttered softly.

"he's always at work, he rarely has time to spend with me. and it hurts y'know? he can go out and socialize with as many people as he wants, and me... he doesn't like it when i am around other people which is why most of the time i stay home." he continued.

niall didn't say anything, he listened attentively to what harry was saying.

"he used to be such a good guy, he always took me out on dates and gave me gifts. he used to have time for me and it was nice while it lasted. he's still a nice guy and all, but he's just not the same."

"i feel like some trophy here, a prized one, but i don't feel any special around my boyfriend anymore. i just feel like he's my roommate or something, i still have feelings for him but he must've lost his spark for me and i failed to realise it."

niall was now tired of hearing this, he gently squeezed the boy's hand.

"you deserve to be treated much better, princess. i know i might sound like a douche if i say this, but i can treat you better. i know i can."

he brought harry's hand up to his lips and he placed a gentle kiss on it.

"i don't understand how you do it, but you're doing things to me. i like you more than yesterday, i like you thrice as more now compared to the first couple days we started texting each other."

harry was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

"niall--"

"please, listen to me first."

harry nodded.

"if these feelings keep up, i don't think i can settle with just being friends with you, harry. i mean that. i can't settle with not being affectionate towards you."

niall was getting tempted to do something, something that could jeopardize harry's relationship with fionn but something that could potentially jumpstart something he could have with harry.

"i know i said i wouldn't kiss you but i need to, i really need to. pull away if you don't want my kiss and we'll keep this between us, princess."

he cupped harry's cheek and kissed the boy before he could react, he didn't feel a single ounce of guilt in his body. if anything, he would love it if fionn would walk in and see this. then he'd know how to treat harry properly.

harry was taken off guard by the kiss, he didn't react at first.

and here's a secret: he didn't pull away.


	16. 16

"as you know, i'm trying to make it in the movie industry. and because i am so new, it's hard for me to find jobs and i refuse to take a spot as an extra."

harry nodded, letting fionn continue.

"so... i've been going around with my agent and trying to get myself a breakout role."

"but what happened to you doing music? you're a good singer, fionn." harry couldn't help but point out.

fionn chuckled, shaking his head.

"lies! i don't think i can do that, i'll gladly sing for you but just not for anyone else."

harry couldn't help but smile.

"i get that angelic voice all to myself, huh?" he teased.

"i guess it's one of the perks of being my boyfriend, little one."

fionn ushered harry to come to him and sit on his lap, he was glad that harry obliged.

"i'm sorry that you feel like i don't appreciate you enough, harry. it's not easy for me to balance my relationship and my job, i'm just glad you're not quitting on me. i'm really trying to be good to you."

harry smiled at fionn, but it quickly faltered when he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"fionn, there's something i need to tell you."

fionn looked up at harry.

"what is it, my love?"

harry was starting to get nervous, he looked away from fionn and tried to gather his thoughts. he shivered when he felt fionn's hand rubbing his back, which sort of calmed him down.

he couldn't do it, he couldn't.

"it's another question, last one i swear. um, how come you never let me around other people? other guys rather?"

fionn sighed.

"harry, look at me."

harry slowly turned to look at fionn, biting his lip.

"the reason why i don't like it when you're talking to other guys or when you're around them is because i'm scared of losing you, if you don't believe me that's fine. i just get really insecure, when we first met, there were like five other guys chasing you too yet you chose me."

"all those other guys were much better looking than me, much taller and stronger unlike me, they were charming in wooing you yet i was always very nervous and awkward around you. bottom line is, i just don't want you to get up one day and leave me because you met someone else."

"if that day ever comes, i guess i'll have to live with it. but for now, i want you all to myself. as selfish as it sounds, you're mine." he continued, his fingertips trailing along harry's legs.

harry liked the idea of belonging to someone else, he nodded.

"i'm not scaring you right now, am i? i'd never hurt you, little one." fionn said.

"no, you aren't. how about... you show me that i am yours?" harry suggested.

"to the bedroom we go!" fionn cheered, lifting harry up and carrying him there.

he and fionn had never had actual sex before, harry didn't know why but he was okay with the occasional hand jobs and all that.

\------------

"did i do something wrong?" niall cried, blowing his nose in a tissue.

"fuck, he's whipped, lads!" zayn said.

the three of them were just watching niall cry and talk to himself on the sofa, they didn't know what to do.

"thanks for the fucking news flash, zayn!" louis said, slapping the back of his head.

"guys, this is serious. niall... he's... he's..." liam stammered.

"in love." the three said in unison.

niall heard this and cried harder.

"lads, i don't fuck with this love shit so you two deal with it." zayn said.

"shut the fuck up, zayn. niall is our friend and as his friend, you're gonna do your damn part and comfort him!" louis scolded.

"fine, fine. i'll go first." zayn muttered.

he went over to niall, sitting next to him and awkwardly rubbing his back.

"so... how're you feeling?"

"i am so fucking happy, zayn."

niall glared at zayn.

"do i look jolly good to you, dumb ass?! do i look okay?!" he snapped.

"mate, i was just asking. no need to get all worked up." zayn replied.

niall sighed.

"sorry, fuck, i just feel so upset right now. i really thought that harry liked me."

"he was probably just using you, his boyfriend sounds pretty boring so i don't blame him." zayn said.

niall looked at zayn, jaw dropped.

"what the fuck, zayn?! get your ass out of there, it's my turn!" louis said, pushing zayn off of the couch and sitting down.

he took niall's hands in his own.

"niall, i am sorry about what happened with harry but you should've expected something like this from someone's who's taken." he said softly.

"i know, but it's still hard." niall muttered.

liam walked over.

"look, we may never have experienced being in love before and it's probably hard to move on, but just remember that you still have us."

niall smiled sadly and nodded.

"yeah, i guess i do."


	17. 17

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[SHAWN]

shawn: fionnie? where are youuuuuu

fionn: shawn, i made it clear that i am not interested in whatever it is you're trying to start.

shawn: ah yes, a couple nights ago made things very clear for me 😉

fionn: that was a mistake!

shawn: how do you fucking slip your dick in my asshole and call it a mistake? its not like you can go oops, my dick is in you, my bad.

fionn: i was drunk, you weren't, you took advantage of me!

shawn: welp, can't really change it now, can we?

shawn: also, why were you spending an evening alone at a bar anyway? shouldn't you have been with your boyfriend?

fionn: shawn. stop.

shawn: nah, you're fun. much better than my last.

fionn: wtf is wrong with you, do you not understand that i don't want anything to do with you?

shawn: i don't take rejection well, hunny

fionn: clearly.

fionn: maybe this will clear things up for you.

[YOU HAVE BLOCKED THIS NUMBER]

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[WILL]

will: hey mate! gotta congratulate you on getting the role, i'm looking forward to sharing the screen with you

will: i thought that maybe since you have a boyfriend and i do as well, all four of us could get dinner together?

fionn: uh yeah, sure. i'll have to ask my boyfriend first if he'd like to.

will: cool, just text me when you're free and we'll work something out.

SEEN 4:57PM

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[BEAUTY😚]

beauty😚: hey babe, there's some guy that keeps calling the house phone

fionn: what's their name?

beauty😚: i think it was shawn? said it was important.

fionn: hmmm... i don't know a shawn. maybe he has the wrong guy?

beauty😚: are you sure? he said you were working on a project with him. i even asked him how to spell your name and he got it right.

fionn: yeah, don't know him. just let me handle it. if he calls again, please ignore it.

beauty😚: kk, you're probably busy right now so i'll let you go. byeeeee, wove you

fionn: ily too. i'll be back soon.

SEEN 5:10PM


	18. 18

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[UNKNOWN]

unknown: is this harry?

harry: no...

unknown: ??? you're not harry?

harry: i'll tell you if you tell me who you are

unknown: well, i'm louis.

harry: nice to meet you louis, im harry!

louis: you're definitely the harry i'm looking for.

harry: and why were you?

louis: it's about niall

harry: oh... you're that louis.

louis: yes... yes i am.

harry: mhmm..

harry: bye now!

louis: hey! don't leave me on read!

louis: i know you're reading these, harry!

louis: HARRY

louis: RESPOND

louis: RIGHT

louis: NOW!

[YOU HAVE BLOCKED THIS NUMBER]

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[UNKNOWN]

unknown: why'd you block louis???

harry: whoever this is, please leave me alone.

unknown: no wait, please harry! please talk to me.

harry: and you are?

unknown: i'm liam, remember me? please tell me you do.

harry: yes i do. hi liam!

liam: hi harry!

harry: why are you texting me? not to be rude.

liam: it's about niall

liam: don't block me! hear me out, please!

liam: no no no no no!

liam: i know you're seeing these harry, please don't ignore me!

[YOU HAVE BLOCKED THIS NUMBER]

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[UNKNOWN]

unknown: alrite you lil bitch, we're gonna do this the hard way!

harry: who're you?!

unknown: it's zayn

harry: ??? you're a friend of niall's right?

unknown: yes, yes i am.

harry: i thought your name was zen ??? why do you spell it so differently from the pronunciation?!

zen: hey! my name is zayn, its just my damn accent that gets in the way.

zen: anyways, NO BLOCKING ME.

harry: i'll block you if i want to!

zen: NO YOU WON'T. NOT IF I TELL YOU NIALL IS CRYING.

harry: no he isn't! why would he be crying?!

zen: BECAUSE OF YOU HARRY

zen: HE IS UPSET ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO HIM FOR SOMETIME.

harry: i don't speak to him anymore because it's the right thing to do! we kissed!

zen: YOU WHAT?!

harry: i know that you're being there for niall but you have to understand that i have a boyfriend and niall is getting in between that.

zen: you didn't pull away, didn't you?

harry: i did!

zen: even over text, i know you're lying.

harry: i'm not lying!

zen: yeah, whatever. i don't wanna know what happened between the both of you but this is partially your fault

harry: excuse me?!

zen: you've been leading niall on! sending him pics and texting him the way you do, friends don't talk to each other like that!

harry: i gotta go.

zen: think about this harry.

[YOU HAVE BLOCKED THIS NUMBER]

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[BBY💜]

bby💜: hey harry, you okay with going out to dinner with me and a friend of mine later? it'll be a double date kind of thing. sorry if it's so last minute. i forgot to ask you earlier, i was so busy.

harry: i'd love to 😄

harry: what should i wear?

bby💜: just your normal clothes, baby. wear your hair down for me too? please?

harry: okieeee, i'll go get ready.

bby💜: alright, love you.

harry: 💜

SEEN 7:36PM

hehehe


	19. 19

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[ZEN]

zen: hey niall, me and the boys tried reaching harry yet we had no luck

niall: it's fine , you guys didn't have to do that anyways

zen: we did, but whatever you say, mate.

zen: me and the lads are gonna head to this rich ass restaurant tonight, wanna come?

niall: no

zen: too bad, i'll drag you there. with liam and louis' help.

zen: mostly liam

zen: you have to get out of your house

niall: what's in it for me ?

zen: there will be honeys walking around

niall: mhmmm

zen: who knows, you might get yourself a sugar mommy or something

niall: ugh , fine .

zen: great, i'll bring your suit over

niall: i have to wear a suit ?

zen: there's a dress code at this place.

zen: don't worry about paying, we'll be using liam's card

niall: does he know ?

zen: shhhhhhh

niall: well ... i can't pass on free drinks .

zen: that's the spirit!

zen: be over soon.

SEEN 7:45PM


	20. 20

"you are guaranteed to get laid looking like that, niall. like damn!" zayn said.

niall rolled his eyes, he was wearing a suit that just made him stick out from his friends. why? he didn't know.

"how come you're all wearing black and i'm stuck looking like this?"

"because it makes you stick out, which might attract some people to you." liam said.

"that's stupid."

"shut up, you look great. i'd tap that." liam said.

niall scoffed.

"yeah right, like i'd let someone top me."

liam snickered.

"well, we should head out now, yeah?"

"yes! god, i've been dying for some alcohol." louis grunted.

\-----------

"i feel so underdressed." harry muttered.

"harry, you look fine. i promise you." fionn said softly.

harry believed that, he watched his boyfriend get out of the car and quickly rush to his side before he could get out. he blushed when fionn opened the car door for him and offered his hand, in which he took.

the two proceeded to head inside hand in hand, fionn had taken care of things with the server and he brought harry with him to the table.

"will, this is my boyfriend, harry." fionn said to his friend.

harry smiled at the stranger shaking his hand.

"lovely to finally meet you, harry. fionn speaks fondly of you a lot on set." will said.

harry looked at fionn in disbelief, he blushed.

"please have a seat you two, my boyfriend just went to the bathroom and he should be back soon."

the two nodded and sat down next to each other.

"how's fionn been doing at work? he never tells me anything." harry said, trying to make a conversation and well, get to know the person fionn works with.

\------

"this is the place?" niall asked in disbelief.

"yeah, checked out the bar a couple days ago and it was fantastic." louis said.

niall just nodded, heading inside behind his mates with his hands in his pockets. they approached the bar and louis got a round of shots.

"hey, i'll just head to the loo for a while, lads." niall said.

he scattered off to the restrooms, bumping into someone who was just heading out.

"excuse me--what the hell are you doing here?"

he was face-to-face to the man that stood him up.

"niall? damn, i never thought i'd see you in a place like this."

niall didn't say anything.

"no, 'it's nice to see you again, shawn?'.?" shawn teased.

"really? do you not expect me to be bitter about what happened? you stood me up." niall replied.

"and there's a reasonable explanation for that." shawn said.

niall crossed his arms, looking at shawn with anticipation.

"you just weren't good enough." shawn bluntly stated and shrugged.

for some reason, niall wasn't upset about that.

"what're you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"double date, i'm supposed to be meeting with a very important person tonight. now if you don't mind, i have somewhere to be."

niall watched shawn walk away and he could help but follow and just watch where it was he was going, he saw him approach a table with three other people.

\---------

"this is my boyfriend, shawn."

fionn's mouth went dry.

"lovely to meet you, shawn! you're beautiful!" harry greeted, shaking shawn's hand.

"thank you...--"

"harry, my name is harry." harry said.

shawn nodded, turning to fionn with a smirk on his face.

"and this must be your boyfriend?"

"oh, yes! this is my fionn." harry cooed.

shawn hummed.

fionn was frozen, shawn could ruin his relationship right now if he wanted to.

"fionn, it's awfully rude to not greet him." harry said.

fionn snapped out of it, standing up.

"yes, i sincerely apologize. lovely to meet you, shawn." he muttered.

"likewise, fionn." shawn purred.

fionn forced himself to shake shawn's hand, he could've sworn shawn held onto it longer than he should have.

"he's a handsome lad, ain't he, harry? how long have you two been together?" shawn asked, sitting down.

"six months."

shawn looked in fionn's direction with a smirk, it'd be a shame for something to get in between an almost nonexistent and not so important relationship.

"well you two are cute together." shawn said with a fake smile.

harry smiled shyly, blushing.

"thank you."

\---------

soon enough, the table was filled with food and there was a conversation going on between fionn and will. fionn was trying his best to not get involved with shawn, he didn't even know that he'd end up seeing him again after what happened between the two of them.

"excuse me, i'm gonna use the loo." fionn said after a while.

he got up in a rush, heading straight to the loo only to be followed. he groaned, turning around.

"shawn, leave me al--"

he was confused to see that it wasn't shawn, but someone else standing there in a brown suit and was much lighter hair than him.

"how do you know shawn?"

"you think i'd disclose that information to a complete stranger?"

niall shook his head.

"fionn, you're much shorter than i thought you'd be."

"who the fuck are you? don't call me short!"

niall chuckled, this was harry's boyfriend? he couldn't believe it.

"surely you remember me, i'm niall."

fionn widened his eyes in realization.

"you! you're the guy that has been texting my boyfriend!"

"bingo. he's good company, not to mention such a good cuddle buddy. oh, sorry. that's probably news to you since you're never around to experience it for yourself."

fionn's face went red, he was extremely pissed off. harry had still been seeing this guy? he thought he removed his number.

"how in the hell have you been communicating with him? i deleted your damn number from his phone!"

"that's my business."

niall took a step closer to fionn, having to look down at him a little bit. his hands still in his pockets.

"now, how do you know shawn?"

"how do you know him?"

niall decided to just answer fionn's question.

"he's the reason why i'm in touch with your boyfriend, he stood me up."

"he must've had a good reason to reject you then." fionn spat.

niall laughed.

"well i'm glad he did, i never would've met your sexy boyfriend."

"he's mine! back the fuck off, mate."

niall shrugged.

"no can do, but i think you should answer my question first."

"i won't tell you shit."

he watched fionn storm out of the bathroom, he wished his question was answered but at least he had some digging to do. there was something fionn wasn't admitting, maybe he shouldn't but if harry would be the prize he'd be getting at the end, it'd be worth it.

\----------------

"hey, are you alright?" harry asked fionn.

"yeah, i'm fine." fionn muttered.

he made eye contact with harry.

"we need to talk when we get home, harry."

harry gulped, slowly nodding.

the rest of the night went on and fionn couldn't stop thinking about that niall guy, he honestly couldn't believe he was still in contact with harry. he couldn't believe harry was still talking to him.

he couldn't let this continue on, he just couldn't.


	21. 21

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[UNKNOWN]

unknown: why were you ignoring me?

unknown: c'mon fionn, you like me. don't fight it.

unknown: i know you're getting these.

fionn: you have a boyfriend, shawn. leave me alone. do you really wanna put him through heartbreak?

unknown: you should've thought about that before sleeping with me.

fionn: I WAS DRUNK.

fionn: why won't you leave me alone? i have a boyfriend, you do too.

shawn: you don't get it fionn, i like you! i really do. why else do you think i dressed the way i did at dinner? why do you think i'm even texting you?

shawn: i don't care about harry's feelings, i just want you. all to myself. i want you, fionnie.

SEEN 10:45PM

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[WILL]

will: you slept with him?

fionn: hey man, i didn't know what was going on. i was at a bar, i was drunk, he told me he was gonna take me home

fionn: when you're drunk, you make stupid decisions. i didn't know he was in a relationship!

will: does harry know?

fionn: no, he can't know. 

fionn: also why aren't you mad?

will: i'm pissed, wtf are you talking about

will: shawn told me what happened and i had to hear it from you

fionn: i'm sorry mate, i really am

will: it's fine. but seriously, you have to tell harry.

fionn: he can't know! he'll leave me for sure!

fionn: i can't let that happen!

fionn: he's my everything, he's the only person that actually cares about me

will: not anymore, shawn seems to care about you a lot

fionn: but i don't want him, i just want harry.

fionn: i'm in such deep shit, shawn can end up destroying my relationship with harry anytime he wants

will: which is why you need to tell harry before someone else does!

will: mate, you can't keep things like this a secret

will: it'll eventually come out, and you don't want it coming from another source, i'm sure you don't.

SEEN 11:05PM


	22. 22

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[NIALL🍀]

niall🍀: hey princess

niall🍀: i miss you

niall🍀: like ... so much . you wouldn't believe it .

niall🍀: allow me to rant . you don't have to react, i just have to get these feelings out .

niall🍀: i like the way you talk , i like the things you wear

niall🍀: if it were possible , i would get your number tattooed on me in ink . but i don't like needles so i can't 😢

niall🍀: every night i dream about you but every time the morning comes , you aren't there . it's hard to get used to the fact that you won't be there when i wake up .

niall🍀: everytime i wake up , you disappear .

niall🍀: and if this is really goodbye then ...

niall🍀: it was nice to meet ya , to know your name , to treat you to a drink .

SEEN 10:35AM

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[GROUPCHAT: SUGARBABIES🍭]

cupcakehazzy🍰: guys, help

mochi_kunichi🍥: what happened?

cookie_aneurin🍪: what's wrong bb?

chocomitch🍫: 😱

cupcakehazzy🍰: i kissed niall a couple days ago, i haven't told fionn and i haven't spoken to niall in a while.

chocomitch🍫: omg harry, wtf did you do?!

cookie_aneurin🍪: no bb no!

mochi_kunichi🍥: ☕

cupcakehazzy🍰: i feel so bad

chocomitch🍫: honestly, you should.

cookie_aneurin🍪: mitch! we're supposed to be making him feel better

chocomitch🍫: well i don't think we should be supporting him when what he's doing is clearly wrong.

chocomitch🍫: you can't ignore him forever harry!

mochi_kunichi🍥: we're talking about niall right?

cupcakehazzy🍰: yes, yes we are.

mochi_kunichi🍥: there's clearly only one right decision in this situation

cookie_aneurin🍪: which is?

mochi_kunichi🍥: dump your mans and go after niall, simple.

cupcakehazzy🍰: i can't do that to fionn!

mochi_kunichi🍥: i don't know if you've noticed, snowflake, but something's up with your boyfriend

chocomitch🍫: you did tell us that fionn was acting uneasy around another guy

cookie_aneurin🍪: :o

cupcakehazzy🍰: what're you guys trying to say?

mochi_kunichi🍥: YOUR MAN IS CHEATING ON YOU

chocomitch🍫: but you did do it first harry so if fionn did cheat on you, you guys are even now

cupcakehazzy🍰: he wouldn't! he said he loves me!

mochi_kunichi🍥: sis, this is the real world. cheating is almost a normal thing now.

chocomitch🍫: sad reality babes 💅

cookie_aneurin🍪: i honestly don't know what to tell you, hawwy. you've already messed up.

cupcakehazzy🍰: thanks, i feel so much better.

chocomitch🍫: do i sense bitter sarcasm?

mochi_kunichi🍥: THIS IS IT HARRY, YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE. YOU NEED TO TELL FIONN WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO NEXT.

mochi_kunichi🍥: DON'T MAKE THIS ANYMORE CLICHÉ THAN IT ALREADY IS.

cupcakehazzy🍰: he's at work though!

cookie_aneurin🍪: who cares, storm in there and tell fionn the truth.

chocomitch🍫: you need to do this harry.

cupcakehazzy🍰: okay, okay. i'll go get ready.

mochi_kunichi🍥: we'll be waiting ☕

chocomitch 🍫: ☕

cookie_aneurin🍪:☕


	23. 23

harry had gotten to the set of production, where fionn would be filming for the next couple days, or weeks, he honestly didn't know.

"harry? what're you doing here?" he heard someone say.

he turned to see will, he sighed in relief. at least there was a familiar face, he had no idea where he was going.

"will, i need to talk to fionn. it's important."

will was about to take harry to fionn's trailer but he saw a familiar person walk inside, he gasped when he saw that this was his ex boyfriend. and yes, he and shawn broke up the night of the dinner because shawn confessed to him.

he confessed that he was just using him to meet up with fionn again, which didn't really hurt as much as he thought it would since he and shawn were together for like what, a week?

"oh! i think i see his trailer, he should be there." harry said, beginning to walk there.

will was tempted to stop harry but he was suspicious, he could already tell that fionn didn't tell him about what happened between him and shawn. and well, harry had to know what was going on.

\---------

"what the fuck are you doing here, shawn?! have i not made things clear?" fionn said, looking at shawn through his mirror.

he was so fucking done with this, he was already having a hard time trying to memorize his lines.

"i know, i know. but i couldn't help but overhear the other night that you and niall had a little talk?" shawn said with a grin.

fionn turned his chair around, now facing shawn.

"how do you even know him?"

"i'll make it simple for you, i'm the reason why he's in contact with harry. i purposely gave him the wrong digits, because you know, guys do that when they're not impressed."

fionn's jaw dropped, shawn was really something.

"anyways, i have some news for you."

\------

harry had been listening from the outside, he was able to block out the noise of the production team and just eavesdrop on the two voices from inside. he had listening from when fionn had taken notice of shawn up to now, his adrenaline was pumping.

"they kissed."

"no, no. i am not gonna believe your bullshit, you have no proof."

"maybe i don't, but they did. just think about it, fionn. niall did say that harry was a good cuddle buddy, do you really believe that cuddling was all they did?"

shawn snickered.

"they probably had sex. just like we did, only that you and i both know that's true."

harry didn't hear anything from fionn, but he heard rustling. he heard heavy breathing the trailer was even moving a bit. he couldn't help but peak inside, preparing for the worst.

"you are really something, shawn. literally everything i hate in a person. stalker-like, very blunt in a bad way, persistent, also in a bad way."

fionn was hovering over shawn on the floor, his hands pinned.

"i can't help myself. i saw you, i liked you, i wanted you, and eventually i'll get you." shawn replied cockily.

"you really can't take rejection." fionn said.

shawn chuckled.

"like i said, i don't care about harry's feelings."

"well i do so i'm gonna have to ask you to leave." fionn replied calmly, standing up.

shawn shook his head, staying where he was.

"don't make me call security, shawn."

"i'm not making you do anything." shawn replied.

harry was pissed, he stormed inside.

"if he tells you to get out, you get out." he snapped.

shawn sighed.

'"back off harry, i didn't come here to see you."

"well i certainly didn't come here to see you either, or to hear that you had sex with my boyfriend!"

fionn felt like he could faint.

"harry, i--"

"save it, you'll get your time to explain." harry spat.

he then looked back at shawn, bending over to grab him by his shirt and lift him up.

"get the fuck out! you really don't want to see me mad."

"i'm pretty sure i already am, but fine, whatever." shawn replied.

he blew a kiss at fionn before he left the trailer, leaving fionn and harry alone.

harry turned to face to fionn, his face red.

"is it true?"

"harry--"

"is. it. true?"

fionn sighed, nodding.

harry slapped fionn, taking him off guard at first.

"i deserved that."

"you'll also deserve my foot up your ass if you don't give me a good explanation."

fionn started getting mad at the memory.

"i was drunk and he was sober, he told me he was gonna take me home. i made the mistake of trusting him."

"first of all, why the fuck were you drunk?"

"it was around the time i deleted niall's number from your phone, i was pissed off. and then at dinner, i run into him and he tells me shit like, 'oh, harry's good company.', 'oh, he's a good cuddle buddy.'. what the fuck is that shit, harry?!" fionn snapped.

"don't try and turn this on me--"

"why shouldn't i?! you invited him into my home, he laid in my bed, he held my boyfriend! how do you think i should be acting right now?! is it true, harry?"

harry took a deep breath and nodded firmly.

"i invited him over and he kissed me, guess what, i kissed back. he treats me way better than you do."

"how?! i was the one who asked out out on a date and you turned me down!"

"because somehow, i thought meeting up with niall would be much more enjoyable." harry replied.

fionn had never been so mad in his life.

"we cheated on each other, one unintentionally, the other, intentionally." he said, somehow calmly.

"do you love him?" he asked harry.

harry paused, fionn sighed.

"you do. why should i even ask. there's no point in holding on, harry. this shouldn't be one-sided."

"b-but i also love you, fionn."

"not enough to pull away."


	24. 24

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[HARRY.]

harry.: niall? are you there?

harry.: im sorry for everything, i really am.

harry.: im sorry for treating you the way i did, for ignoring you for so long.

harry.: it was never my intention to hurt you.

harry.: please niall

harry.: please forgive me.

niall: so i guess this is the part where i forgive you and we meet up and things go on from there?

harry.: it is.

niall: well ... this ain't that kind of story , harry.

harry.: :(

niall: what you did really hurt me .

niall: and now all of a sudden you're talking to me ?

niall: something's making you do this .

harry.: okay fine, something did happen.

harry.: i broke up with fionn and well... i'm not feeling so great.

niall: wow , this is just amazing . this'll really help me with my everyday life .

harry.: i can't tell if you're being sarcastic right now or not. also, could you stop being a dick?

niall: harry , i don't want to deal with you if you just got out of a relationship .

harry.: i'm not asking you to.

harry.: i'm just in need of some company.

niall: you have like four friends that can be that .

harry.: well sometimes friends aren't good enough for situations like these.

niall: and you're saying i am?

harry.: yes. i speak to you more often than i speak to my own friends.

niall: really?

harry.: yeah, i really do.

niall: i don't know what to say .

harry.: then don't say anything i guess.

harry.: i'll just have to get through this on my own

harry.: bye

SEEN 1:30PM


	25. 25

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[FIONN]

fionn: hey harry

harry: hi fionn

fionn: um... how're you doing?

harry: okay i guess, you?

fionn: i could be better.

harry: that's unfortunate

fionn: yeah...

harry: fionn?

fionn: yes harry?

harry: how long has this been going on?

harry: you and shawn?

fionn: it was only one night

fionn: i swear.

fionn: and i'll be honest with you, that was the worst thing i ever could've done.

harry: i also did the worst thing i could've done that night

fionn: what'd you do?

harry: i stayed at home and trusted you

fionn: ouch. that really hurt, harry.

harry: good, it was supposed to.

harry: i can't believe you'd do that.

harry: being drunk should never be an excuse.

fionn: i know, i know. if i could do it all over again, i would've stayed with you that night

harry: things could've been better.

fionn: yeah. they could have.

fionn: i just want you to know how sincere i am

harry: i know, i believe every word.

harry: but that belief can't get rid of the pain

fionn: i guess we must be feeling the same thing right now

fionn: when you told me about that kiss, the second you left, i broke down.

harry: the reason why i showed up was because i wanted to tell you what happened.

harry: there's probably no use in telling you now but i kicked niall out of the house once he pulled away

fionn: so he had to pull away and you couldn't?

harry: i won't even argue with you, fionn.

harry: i don't even know why we're talking right now

fionn: just because things ended badly between us doesn't mean we can't be friends, harry

harry: you want that?

fionn: of course i do, cupcake. if i let you walk out of my life now, there's a high chance that you won't come back

fionn: and i don't want to risk that

fionn: you may not realise this but you're a very important person in my life

harry: soon shawn will take my place

fionn: ugh, don't even mention him

harry: i thought you liked him?

fionn: him? please. he's just another pretty boy with an ugly heart.

harry: :ooooo

harry: that's mean of you

fionn: so you tossing him around and almost yelling at him is nice?

harry: i regret that

fionn: no you don't.

fionn: harry, you're an angel, i know. but i know you don't regret what you did.

fionn: shawn's an ass and i honestly don't care if he likes me or not

fionn: after my last relationship, i have pretty high standards.

harry: oh really? 👀

fionn: mhmm...

harry: i'd love to know this information.

fionn: green eyes, pretty curls, tall, kind, cute as a button.

fionn: y'know, i could've sworn i saw a guy exactly like this before

harry: are you trying to win me back?

fionn: too obvious?

harry: very.

fionn: is it working?

harry: i can neither confirm nor deny

fionn: ooh suspense 😜

harry: hehe

fionn: i honestly feel so much better compared to earlier

harry: same!

fionn: i'm smiling like an idiot at my phone

harry: pic! now!

fionn: i'd say no but God would send me to hell for saying no to one of his angels.

*fionn sent a pic*

harry: cutieeeeeeeeee

fionn: ignore the background, i'm out right now but i'm ignoring everyone just so i can text you

harry: awwwwwwww

fionn: stopppppp

harry: nooooooo

fionn: shhhhhhhhh

harry: but on a more serious note, fionn, we cannot be more than friends

harry: if we're really meant to be, then we'll work something out once enough time has gone by

fionn: i understand, cupcake. i will wait for youuuuu

harry: for as long as it takes?

fionn: as long as it takes.

fionn: you're worth the wait.

harry: oh stop, i am flushed.

fionn: 😗

harry: so until then, friends?

fionn: friends.

harry: yay we buddies!

fionn: buddies!!!!

harry: highfive beb 🙋

fionn:🙋

SEEN 12:47PM


	26. 26

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[HARRY.]

harry.: niall, please talk to me.

harry.: it's been a weekkkkkkkk

harry.: i swear, i am not using you to get over my ex

harry.: i really regret the things i did wrong to you

harry.: please niall

harry: come back to me clover 🍀

niall: harry ?

harry.: you would not believe how loud i screamed when i saw you replied.

niall: i think i can imagine

niall: sorry for ignoring you , but well , we needed to be even .

niall: plus , i have been trying to figure things out .

harry: are you done figuring things out?

niall: yes . and i think we should try something .

harry.: it's not coke is it?

niall: slow down harry , don't start suggesting date ideas .

harry.: date ideas? you want to do drugs on a date?!

niall: why not .

harry.: i don't know, maybe because it's dangerous?

niall: danger is what gives life a certain thrill , princess .

harry.: hehe, you called me princess

niall: yeah , i did . deal with it .

niall: 😎

harry.: 😄

niall: i miss you hawwy

harry.: mwiss ywou two ni ni

niall: how're you doing bebeh woves

niall: how are you coping with the breakup ?

harry.: okay i guess, still hurt.

harry.: i know he and i weren't together for that long but it doesn't mean i'm not hurt.

harry.: he and i talked and we're friends now, but i still find it hard to get over what happened.

niall: what happened anyway ?

harry.: well somehow this shawn guy that stood you up is connected to me and fionn

harry.: they slept together

harry.: me and fionn had dinner with him and his boyfriend at the time at some restaurant

niall: shit , i think i was there

niall: lads thought that it'd be a good idea to go out drinking

niall: i ran into shawn in the loo

harry.: did he say anything?

niall: just said shit , how i wasn't good enough for him which is why he gave me the wrong number .

niall: and that he had someone very important to meet up with that night

harry.: 😡

harry.: that meanie!

niall: seriously ? meanie ? who says that ?

harry.: me.

niall: aw , you're cute when you're practically calling someone a bitch .

harry.: i didn't call shawn that!

niall: i didn't say shawn did i 😉

harry.: grrr.

niall: lets face it , he is kind of one

harry.: no comment

niall: fuckkkk you're such a good boy .

harry.: 0-100, niall. 0-100.

niall: sorry i can't help it . you're just such a good person , it's a turn on.

angel: 😊

niall: so when are we meeting up ?

angel: as soon as i move all of my stuff out of fionn's flat, i'll get back to you on that.

niall: where are you staying ?! you can stay with me !

angel: niall, it's too early for that. besides, i'm staying with a friend of mine.

angel: i'll be fine.

niall: not that i care , but why can't you stay with fionn if you two are fine ?

angel: fionn wants to make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret

niall: what does that mean ?!

angel: he's trying to get me back and he's trying to not mess up

niall: he has a chance ?!

angel: no comment.

niall: he better put up a fucking fight because i won't be going down so easily

niall: he had his way with you , it's my turn ! 😬

angel: i am not some object!

angel: boys... smh.

niall: you know what i meant . he messed up , boo hoo .

niall: thank you next , bitch .

niall: make way for me !

niall: i will storm into that heart of yours , with the keys .

niall: and i will make sure every inch of your heart belongs to me .

niall: and me only .

niall: fionn doesn't deserve you .

angel: how can you say that?

niall: because you , my princess , never deserved to be with that foolish prince charming .

angel: but that's how love stories go.

niall: not ours . ours is just beginning , the princess won't end up with the prince here .

niall: the dragon awaits you 🐲

SEEN 2:00PM


	27. 27

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[SHAWN]

shawn: heyyyyy babe

fionn: stop.

fionn: why do i even have your number?

shawn: because you like meeeeee

shawn: stop trying to fight it fionnieeeee

fionn: don't call me that! only harry has that right!

shawn: the ex boyfriend?

shawn: seriously?

fionn: how did you know that we broke up?

shawn: i have my ways ;)

fionn: you're crazy

shawn: about you, yes.

fionn: fuck, why me?????

shawn: you're small but dominant, handsome, a talented actor.

fionn: ...

shawn: you definitely liked that

shawn: i bet you blushed 😋

fionn: i won't even argue with you

fionn: no one's ever complimented me like that

fionn: harry has but i just thought he was saying that because he was my boyfriend.

shawn: as much as i don't want to admit it, harry is right

fionn: don't start thinking that you're getting a chance from me

fionn: i'm trying to get harry back

shawn: good luck with that ☕

fionn: what's that supposed to mean?!

shawn: you had your chance with harry, he's not gonna choose you again when he's still talking to niall

shawn: why won't you come to me?

fionn: shawn, being with you would just mean sex every night

fionn: the night we shared just felt like pure lust

fionn: i don't want lust, i want love

shawn: it wasn't lust to me, fionn

shawn: i will never forget the things you told me that night

shawn: how you thought i was the prettiest boy you've ever seen

shawn: when you told me how kind i was

shawn: how you thought i was sexy

fionn: i was drunk

shawn: drunk people tend to say sober people's thoughts

shawn: now you're gonna ignore me?

shawn: fine, i'm not even mad

shawn: you're probably just starting to realize how much you like me

shawn: call me when you come to your senses

shawn: i'll be waiting for you baby 💋

SEEN 5:39PM


	28. 28

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[NIALL🍀]

niall🍀: bebeh woves

niall🍀: have you finished moving ?

harry: yeah, i just finished unpacking

harry: i'm so tired :(

niall🍀: aw, my baby's tired :(

harry: niiiii, dont call me baby

niall🍀: fine.

niall🍀: my pwetty pwetty pwincess is tiwered .

harry: nvm, baby is fine

niall🍀: oh shaddup , you liked that . i know you did .

harry: i can neither confirm nor deny

niall🍀: 😑

harry: hehe

niall🍀: you're so annoyinggggggg !

harry: and you're so persistent !

niall🍀: which only helps prove that i really like you

niall🍀: 😉

niall🍀: hehe , you can't question my feelings for you if im being this persistent .

harry: feelings?

niall🍀: yes feelings you dumb ass

harry: owie

niall🍀: how could you be so oblivious to my feelings for you ?!

niall🍀: oh the pain !

niall🍀: oh the sorrow ! 😭

harry: im just surprised, ni ni. we've only known each other for like what?

niall🍀: if im not mistaken, we've known each other for about two months now

harry: it's been two months?!

niall🍀: yes ! my god harry , keep up !

niall🍀: like i know how sexy i look whenever we meet up and i know how easy it is to get lost into it

niall🍀: but you should've noticed the time span

harry: now you're really being conceited.

niall🍀: i explained this in the beginning

niall🍀: i. love. myself

harry: mhmm

niall🍀: you don't think im sexy?

harry: let's be honest, ni, you're like...

harry: ehhh... you're alright

niall🍀: you take that back !

niall🍀: im a sexy motherfucker !

niall🍀: you think im sexy , you just don't want to admit it

harry: ehh...

*niall🍀 sent a pic!*

niall🍀: princess ?

niall🍀: princessssssss

niall🍀: where'd you go honey ?

niall🍀: waittttt 😏

niall🍀: is a simple pic affecting you ?

niall🍀: you're seeing my mexsages rather quick but i cant seem to see you typing something back . it's been like five minutes , babe .

niall🍀: text me back when you've taken care of yourself , baby .

SEEN 3:35PM


	29. 29

niall🍀: you requested my presence , princess ?

harry: you're so hottttt! fuck!

niall🍀: oh i know , baby . but i do appreciate your kindness

harry: i might've made a mess on my sheets yesterday, wish you were with me.

harry: sorry for not texting you back yesterday, i was busy 😳

niall🍀: it's fine , princess .

niall🍀: nowwwww why are you calling me daddy ?

harry: because you are my daddy

harry: i'm your princess 👑

harry: daddy's princess*

niall🍀: harry quit playing , seriously . i'm about to stain my pants .

niall🍀: are you drunk ? 👀

harry: OMG IGNORE ALL OF THOSE TEXTS

harry: MY FRIEND KUNICHI SENT THOSE

niall🍀: aw man , i was getting excited !

niall🍀: dammit 😭

harry: sorry nialler

niall🍀: boner killer !

harry: hehe

niall🍀: but did you have a little situation with your bedsheets , darling ?

harry: im not telling you

niall🍀: aw , you're no fun

niall🍀: let's talk about sex bby

harry: what about it?

niall🍀: wait , you're okay with it ?

harry: yeah, as long as we don't start... y'know...

harry: it's too early for that

niall🍀: do i sense my chance of getting with you increasing ?

harry: maybeeeee

niall🍀: princess , why do we have to drag this on ?

niall🍀: you like me , i know you do . and i like you

niall🍀: why not cut to the chase ?

harry: becauseeeeee

harry: i like a man who's determined

harry: you're almost there

niall🍀: really now ? so i must be ahead of fionn then 😉

harry: heyyyyy, this is a race that must be played fairly

harry: which means no insulting other suitors

harry: you guys are tying at the moment

niall🍀: wtf ?! how ?!

harry: he bought me flowers yesterday and took me to the movies!

niall🍀: oh yeah ?! what'd you guys watch ?!

harry: love, simon

niall🍀: pffttttt that movie sucks

harry: oh yeah? well if you took me out to the movies, what would we watch?

niall🍀: first of all , cinemas are over rated !

harry: oh yeah? got a better idea?

niall🍀: how does a home made dinner , dimmed out lights , marvin gaye on the stereo , wine , and a night full of snogging on the couch sound ?

harry: welllllll

niall🍀: cinemas have just shit themselves

niall🍀: i know you'd prefer my date more .

harry: i can neither confirm nor deny

niall🍀: well then , we're just gonna have to make it happen for you able to confirm or deny aren't we ?

harry: yeah, i guess we're gonna have to

niall🍀: text me when you're free for our little rendezvous 😉

harry: kk 😳

SEEN 7:35PM


	30. 30

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[SHAWN]

shawn: i'm getting impatient

shawn: very impatient

fionn: about what?

shawn: where are you? we were supposed to meetup an hour ago

shawn: being stuck in a hotel room isn't very fun

fionn: well i'm sorry if you don't seem to like waiting

fionn: but i'm a little busy planning my next move on harry

shawn: you dick

shawn: fucking me while you're still trying to court him?

shawn: don't you start thinking that i haven't noticed you saying the wrong name lately

fionn: there's been a lot on my mind and i guess you relieve me of that

shawn: so that's all i am to you?

shawn: i'm just some thing you can use?

fionn: well when you put it like that, it sounds harsh

fionn: also, we had an agreement lover boy

shawn: fuck you

fionn: i don't bottom, little one. sorry ;)

fionn: we agreed to have hookups since i'm single and you're...

fionn: well...

fionn: desperate for me

fionn: and no attachment.

fionn: because i still love harry

shawn: well you clearly don't love him enough to stop seeing me

fionn: so you'd rather me change the locks in my house?

fionn: delete your number?

fionn: just delete you from my life in general?

fionn: hmmm?

shawn: no fionnie :(

fionn: good.

fionn: now, would you like me to come now?

shawn: yes please

fionn: say no more

SEEN 5:39PM


	31. 31

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[FIONN]

fionn: harry!!!!!

harry: fionn!!!!!

fionn: i was wondering...

fionn: when are you free?

harry: why do you ask?

fionn: date?

harry: fionn... what's with the dates?

fionn: im trying to win you backkkkk

fionn: plus, i don't want you to go with niall!

harry: fionn, he asked me out first

fionn: what're you guys gonna do?

harry: i don't see how that's any of your business, whitehead

fionn: well it is if i'm trying to do better than niall, styles

harry: touché

harry: still not telling you

fionn: that's not fair!

fionn: he knows that i know that he's my competition?

harry: im not a trophy!

harry: but yes

fionn: you so told him about our date

harry: ... how'd you know.

fionn: i know you too well.

fionn: now tell me what he's planning!

harry: i don't know!

harry: he says it's a surprise!

fionn: harry

fionn: don't lie

harry: im not!

fionn: are you sure?

harry: ...yes.

fionn: hmmm... okay

fionn: but i'm gonna up my game next time, just know

harry: consider me warned

fionn: good.

fionn: text me when you're free?

harry: kk

fionn: bye cupcakeeeee

harry: byeeeee beb

SEEN 12:36PM


	32. 32

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[KUNICHI💋]

kunichi💋: sis

kunichi💋: we need to talk

harry: about what?

kunichi💋: niall and fionn

harry: what about them?

kunichi💋: don't play dumb with me, bitch

kunichi💋: why are you two timing you whore?

harry: i'm not! i'm just trying to see who's better

kunichi💋: ... that's two timing. going out with two guys at a time

harry: but i'm not dating them.

kunichi💋: so you're fucking them?

kunichi💋: man i love chamomile ☕

harry: no! it's not like that!

kunichi💋: so you're still a virgin?!

harry: what's wrong with being a virgin?

kunichi💋: nothing...

kunichi💋: except that you're missing out on a certain daddy's dick

kunichi💋: aka niall horan's dick

harry: so you're okay with niall and not fionn?

kunichi💋: no.

kunichi💋: actually yeah, i am not even gonna lie ☕

harry: i have to be fair in choosing! why don't you like fionn?

kunichi💋: he's a cheater!

harry: so am i!

kunichi💋: well at least it was just a kiss

kunichi💋: that fucker fucked someone and didn't even tell you right away

harry: thanks for the memory.

kunichi💋: i'm just saying that you might have a chance with niall

kunichi💋: he seems nice and well... he's irish.

harry: what does him being irish have to do with anything?

kunichi💋: you don't think that's hot?! the irish are rebellious and not to mention charmers!

harry: mhmm

kunichi💋: no offense to you british people, but you guys are boring

kunichi💋: you guys love your football and your crumpets

harry: not all of us enjoy footie!

kunichi💋: you get my point 😑

harry: so what's the purpose of this conversation again?

kunichi💋: to tell you that i'm team niall all the way

harry: noted. bye.

kunichi💋: bye bitchhhhh

kunichi💋: also, get your ass downstairs

kunichi💋: i can't reach the damn cookie jar

SEEN 11:59AM

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[ANEURIN]

aneurin: wassuppppp

harry: hey aneurin

aneurin: how's my frog doing?

harry: okay i guess, just busy with boys

aneurin: boys boys boys, they're trouble aren't they?

harry: tell me about it.

aneurin: so... anything new?

harry: niall's inviting me over to his house for a date

harry: he said to text him when i'm free so we could arrange something

aneurin: 😏😏😏😏

harry: aneurin!

aneurin: whatttttt

harry: you're so dirty minded

aneurin: we both know it'll end in...

aneurin: AHEM 👌👈

harry: shaddup

aneurin: well since this gonna be happening, we must inform the squad!

harry: please no...

[INCOMING MESSAGE]

[SUGARBABIES🍭]

cookie_aneurin: THIS IS NOT A DRILL

cookie_aneurin: WHERE MY BITCHES AT

mochi_kunichi: what do you want peasant

chocomitch: ooooh i am so excited

cupcakehazzy: whyyyyyyy

cookie_aneurin: HARRY HAS JUST BEEN INVITED TO NIALL'S PLACE

cookie_aneurin: AND HE GON' GET THAT D

mochi_kunichi: CHEERS TO THAT 🍸🍷🍻🍺🍹

chocomitch: i'm in tears, literal tears

chocomitch: my baby's gonna get fucked

cupcakehazzy: it's not like that!

mochi_kunichi: shut up bitch, you want it

mochi_kunichi: don't act like there are thick walls in this house

cupcakehazzy: why do i live with you

chocomitch: EXPOSED ☕

cookie_aneurin: WE MUST DIVIDE THE TASKS

cookie_aneurin: i'll handle harry's clothes!

chocomitch: i call his makeup!

mochi_kunichi: HARRY YOU FROG BITCH, WE'RE GOING TO BUY YOU SOME LINGERIE

cupcakehazzy: no!

mochi_kunichi: too bad! you're totally wearing something for him 😏

cupcakehazzy: why am i friends with you lunatics

cookie_aneurin: becauseeeeee we been gay sisters since prep

mochi_kunichi: SISTERS

chocomitch: i love you guys 😭

cupcakehazzy: ughhhhh

cupcakehazzy: i'm gonna cry.

cookie_aneurin: HARRY TEXT NIALL AND TELL HIM YOU'RE READY!

cupcakehazzy: kk

[NIALL🍀]

harry: niall?

niall🍀: yes princess ?

harry: when can i come over?

niall🍀: how about this weekend ?

niall🍀: saturday ?

harry: that'll work.

niall🍀: yay! so excited to see you !

harry: likewise. what should i wear?

niall🍀: surprise me .

harry: 😳

[SUGARBABIES🍭]

cupcakehazzy: he said to surprise him with my outfit

chocomitch: when is it?

cupcakehazzy: saturday

cookie_aneurin: WE GOT TWO DAYS BITCHES

mochi_kunichi: LET'S GET TO WORK!

chocomitch: RIGHT AFTER WE MEET UP FOR DRINKS AND GET DRUNK

mochi_kunichi: YES

cookie_aneurin: HELL YEAH!

cupcakehazzy: whoopie! 😊


	33. 33

[HARRY'S ANGELS💋]

kunichi: omg omg it's happening

mitch: sis, it's not until tomorrow.

aneurin: how're you being so calm about this mitch?!

aneurin: our friend is going out tomorrow!

kunichi: with niall!

kunichi: finally!

kunichi: if this goes well, they might get together!

mitch: yeah, yeah.

aneurin: ok, what's going on?

aneurin: just a day ago you were just as excited as we were

aneurin: what's wrong?

mitch: i don't know... i kind of feel bad for fionn

kunichi: betch wah

aneurin: i love fionn and all, but why do you feel bad?

aneurin: he cheated. in the worst way

kunichi: the man needs to move on!

kunichi: he was never good enough for harry anyway

mitch: i know he cheated and all, but c'mon! he treated harry like gold!

aneurin: i mean, sis ain't entirely wrong

kunichi: you two are delusional to believe that.

kunichi: maybe they looked cute together and all but that was about it.

kunichi: if fionn really loved harry, he wouldn't have done what he did

aneurin: ouch, my firry heart

kunichi: that ship has sunk to the bottom of the sea and shouldn't have happened in the first place.

kunichi: now... aneurin, what's harry wearing.

aneurin: shikwet

mitch: what?

aneurin: ...secret.

kunichi: bitch tell me!

kunichi: i need to know if what you bought would match his lingerie!

mitch: what'd you get him?

kunichi: red lace bodysuit

mitch: SIS, THIS IS A FIRST DATE.

mitch: it's not like after they eat, niall will go rawr

aneurin: yeah but like

aneurin: harry and niall skipped the friend zone and decided to kiss before a date

kunichi: ☕

kunichi: now tell me aneurin.

aneurin: i kind of got him a dress..?

aneurin: that okay?

aneurin: harry didn't mind it but he's just worried that niall wouldn't think he would look good in one.

kunichi: this is harry styles we're talking about

kunichi: sis looks good in anything

kunichi: what colour is it?

aneurin: red

mitch: oooooh

aneurin: plus, it's not really a full dress.

aneurin: it's pretty revealing, as the midsection isn't covered

kunichi: sexyyyy

kunichi: the body suit definitely won't work so we'll just make him wear panties.

mitch: kk

aneurin: i don't think harry should wear any makeup

mitch: me neither, i'll just do his hair.

aneurin: WE SHOULD PUT FLOWERS IN IT

kunichi: YES OMG

mitch: IMAGINE HIM IN A RED DRESS AND HEELS AND FLOWERS IN HIS HAIR

kunichi: whoa whoa whoa, the bitch is tall enough

kunichi: he don't need heels

aneurin: shut up, it's not like he'll wear the tall ones

kunichi: so you want him to go fee fi fo fum on niall's ass

mitch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

aneurin: harry will choose what kind of shoes he wears

kunichi: fine.

aneurin: anyways, here's the plan.

aneurin: take car, go to mitch's place with harry, deal with him

aneurin: take harry, drop him off at niall's, come back to kunichi's

aneurin: have a cup of tea and wait for all this to blow over.

mitch: 🍵

kunichi: ☕

aneurin: 🍵☕


End file.
